A Change of Heart
by Monkey's Mama
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts to discover Hermione Granger doesn't seem to be the "Mudblood" anymore. Another Slytherin seems to find love within the Gryffindor House, and it's almost too much for Ron to bear. Rated M just in case.
1. A Confession

"Father, I can't return to that place!" Draco Malfoy said, astonished that it was his father, not his mother who insisted he finish his last year at Hogwarts.

"You can and you _will_," Lucius Malfoy said, looking surprisingly calm.

"Father, you must be joking. What about all the things you said about that school? And the teachers?" Draco argued. He did _not _want to return to the school and see _her_.

"Those things were said merely out of spite, Draco. And because I had to give the impression of hating the school and the staff while the Dark Lord was still in power. I harbor no ill feelings towards the school or the staff, and I hold Dumbledore in the highest regard, and I wish he rest in peace," Lucius rambled. "Draco, you will be going to the school, and I expect you make amends with everyone, including the pretty Muggleborn girl...I believe her name is Granger. What was her first name again?"

"I belive it was..oh, dear I've forgotten how to pronounce it. Pansy's mother always used to talk about how Pansy was jealous of her straight, white teeth and her eyes, and the way she held Harry Potter's attention," Narcissa said. "Pansy always fancied Harry, you know, dear Draco."

"The Muggleborn's name is Hermione," Draco began. "And you mean to tell me that while I was dating Pansy, she pined for Potter? How dare she!"

"She wasn't pining, my dear son," Narcissa replied. "There's a difference between pining for someone and being in love with them. Pansy was in love with Harry."

"Such an odd choice for Pansy though, don't you think? Her parents may have put the Blood Status of others behind, but I would imagine that they would want their daughter to marry a Pureblood still," Lucius says. "Also, I forget, isn't Harry Potter a Halfblood?"

Draco can't keep quiet anymore. "Yes! Harry Potter is a Halfblood, just like Severus, and cousin Nymphadora. I've looked past Blood Status for years now Father! If only you could see that I no longer care about the Blood Status of my friends, and of the girl I love! I don't wish to marry a Pureblood, I'm in love with the very same Muggleborn that my ex-girlfriend is jealous of! I acted as if I hated Potter because I was jealous that he had Hermione's attention!" He paused for a breath. "I want to go back to Hogwarts, but I don't want anyone to know about my feelings. If you can put them aside and invite the Weasleys for tea, I can put aside my fears and jealousies and talk to her."

"Draco, you can't possibly mean that," Narcissa said, amazed. "You always showed more distain for Muggleborns then your father did."

"It was all an act Mother. I'm in love with her. I have been since our third year when she punched me for saying someone off-colour about Ron Weasley," Draco explained. "She stole my heart then and there."

"It's settled then, you are returning to Hogwarts?" Lucuis wondered.

"Yes, father. I am. I sent an owl to Professor McGonagall three days ago. I asked her to meet us at the Three Broomsticks," Draco said. "I wish to change Houses. I no longer see myself as a Slytherin. She requested we meet her this afternoon, at three."

"Draco, as much as I hate to see the tradition of Malfoys graduating as Slytherins break, I'm glad you've finally decided to think for yourself," Lucius says. "You'll be the first of the Malfoys to be in another house, and only the third Black decendant to be in another house."

"Who were the first two Mother?" Draco asks.

"Your cousin Nymphadora and my cousin Sirius."

After a few moments of silence, Lucius spoke up. "We better get going, we don't want to keep Minerva waiting. Let's take the Floo."

**[Author's Note: This is my first multiple-chapter fanfic, so please bear with me. I will update a few times a week, and hopefully it turns out pretty good. :)**

**-Brit]**


	2. Madam Malkin's

Minerva McGonagall sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks awaiting the arrival of the Malfoys. If she understood correctly, he wished to be transferred from Slytherin to Gryffindor. She believed it had something to do with Hermione Granger. At the end of the term last year, she sensed something was wrong with Draco, and being an accomplished Occlumens, she took a peek inside his thoughts. She only saw a glimpse of Hermione's bushy hair, straight teeth, and chocolate eyes before she was shut out.

McGonagall's thoughts were interrupted when the Malfoys walked over to her table. She smiled at Draco, "Hello, Draco."

"Good afternoon Professor," he replied, much more respectful then last term.

"Lucius, Narcissa, please, have a seat," she said, gesturing at the seat in front of her. She then turned to Draco. "Now, I understand that you wish to change houses. May I ask why?"

"Of course you may, Professor. I do not feel that I have the cunning and almost heartlessness to be in Slytherin anymore. I understand Pansy Parkinson successfully changed houses, and I wish to do the same," Draco said. "I am sorry if I offend Professor Snape, but I don't belong in his house, even if he is my Godfather."

"Surprisingly, Severus agrees with you. He no longer sees malice in you, and he agrees that we see more bravery and truthfulness in you than cunning and deceitfulness. Therefore, we both agreed, not only as your teacher and Godfather, but as two people who have seen you grow up and mature, that you belong in Gryffidor," Minerva says.

Draco couldn't believe his luck! McGonagall agreed that he should be in Gryffindor, which means he can see his love all day! He could barely contain his excitement.

"Professor, besides new robes, is there anything else I will require because of the house change?" Draco asks.

"Just to change the emblem on your robes, et cetera, to the Gryffindor emblem. However, you may purchase robes with the emblem already on it at Madame Malkin's for a steep price," she replied. "You'll also need new ties, scarves, and a school bag."

"Thank you Professor," Narcissa spoke up. "May we go buy his things now?"

"Of course. Draco, I will see you and the start of term," she said, smiling.

"Thank you Professor! See you!" he said as they left.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy would be in my house," McGonagall thought.

Madam Malkin was busy measuring Harry Potter for his new robes, as he had grown several inches over the summer. It was Harry who saw Draco walk into the shop first.

"Draco," Harry acknowleged him. "You're doing well, I hope?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Harry, you don't have to act like this around me anymore. I'm in Gryffindor now. I resent the time I tormented you, Hermione, and Weas...err...Ron."

"So it seems," Harry said, stepping off the stool Madam Malkin had him stand on to measure him. "But it also seems that you still have ill feelings toward Ron."

"It's not for the reasons you believe," he began. "And you won't believe my reason when I tell you."

"Humor me, Draco," Harry retorted.

"I'm in love with Hermione," Draco said quickly. To Harry, it sounded as if he had said "I'm in lov wi Herne."

"Come again, slower?" Harry said.

Draco took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Hermione Granger. Please don't tell her."

"As long as you behave yourself, Draco, I won't," Harry said, with a smile on his face. "It's your business to tell."

"What about Ron?" Draco said, thinking aloud. "Do they have a...thing?"

"Not anymore. Mione dropped him over the summer," Harry said. "She said something about having feelings for someone else, but wouldn't tell us who it was. Said we'd kill her if she told us."

"Have you got an idea?"

"After today, I think it may be you."

**[Author's Note: As the story progresses, I'll probably do alternate chapters with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry's Slytherin love's perspective. (Now, you didn't think I'd tell you who Harry falls for, did you?)]**


	3. Kings CrossThe Confrontation

Draco was in shock. "Me? What makes you think that?"

"She went on and on about how you turned on Voldemort and how noble and brave that was. She think you're a true Gryffindor," Harry said. "By the way, why aren't you getting your robes? You know Madam Malkin keeps your measurements."

"I need to be measured again. I...err...I switched houses," Draco said softly.

"What house are you in now? Or have you found out yet?"

"Gryffindor."

"You do realize that people, especially your friends will turn against you?" Harry asked. "Is it really worth it?"

"I know. I was hoping to start over with you," Draco said, looking at the floor. "We got off on the wrong foot, and we've hated each other for it for six years."

"Draco, you know you don't have to ask. When you tossed me your wand so I could use it to defeat Voldemort, I forgot all the animosity I had for you," Harry said. "By the way, here it is."

"Thanks Po...Harry," he said, sticking his hand out. "Friends?"

"Friends," Harry said, smiling.

The days flew by, and before Draco knew it, it was September first. He dreaded boarding the Hogwarts Express and seeing his former friends, who still believed in Voldemort's ideals.

"It's just a train, Draco. You don't have to talk to anyone," he thought to himself.

A few hours later after Draco crossed the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, he immediately caught a glimpse of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oi! Look wha' we 'ave 'ere, Goyle! A traitor," Crabbe said, louder then necessary.

"Who? Whaddya mean a traitor?" Goyle said, always slow on the uptake.

"Malfoy. Oi, Draco, your father doin' alrigh'? I 'eard 'e's havin' a rough time o' it not bein' on o' us anymore," Crabbe drawled.

"My father is perfectly fine, thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a compartment," Draco replied, trying to walk away.

"Not so fast. Me an' Goyle 'ere are goin' ter give ya a beatin' you'll never forget!"

"Crabbe! Goyle! Lovely summer I hope?" Pansy Parkinson called, walking over to them. "And Draco! How are you?"

"Just fine, Pansy. I must go," he said. "Oh, and Pansy, I'm sorry, but I no longer wish to be with you."

"What? Draco, you're...leaving me? " she said, eyes filling up. "Why?"

"Little Draco 'ere's a Gryffindor now. He switched 'ouses on us," Crabbe growled.

"A Gryffindor? Draco, tell me he's joking."

"Afraid not, Pansy," he replied, walking away.

"'ope you like yer little Mudblood," Crabbe yelled as Draco boarded the train.

"_This year is going to be hell_," Draco thought to himself, sitting in an empty compartment.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Draco wasn't alone in his compartment for long; Harry soon joined him.

"I saw Crabbe and Goyle giving you a hard time of it," Harry said. "Do you think they'll drop it now?"

"No. I know Greg and Vince. They'll keep it going all year long," Draco sighed. "And they announced to the platform that I like a 'Mudblood'."

"Draco, you don't need to worry about them. They're nothing," Harry assured him. "You are above them now. Don't act like I didn't notice that you cringed when you said 'Mudblood'."

"I hate that word. I hate that I called Hermione that," Draco murmured.

"Called Hermione what?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the compartment. "Oh...erm...hello, Malfoy."

"Hermione, Draco regrets calling you a Mudblood," Harry said, much to Draco's chagrin. "He's switched houses."

"Really?" she asked as she sat beside Harry, directly across from Draco. "What house are you in now?"

"Erm...Gryffindor," Draco said.

"What? Are you serious?" Hermione said happily.

"Yes," Draco said shortly.

"Draco, that's wonderful!" Hermione squealed as she launched herself at him, hugging him.

At that moment, Ron walked by.

"Oi! Mione, what do you think you're doing?" Ron interjected. "In case you haven't noticed, that's Malfoy."

"Oh, Ron, I know!" she said, face red. "He's a Gryffindor now!"

"What?" Ron said, completely surprised. "Hermione, are you sure you're not under the Imperius Curse? And Harry too?"

"Honestly, Ronald. If you had half a brain, you'd remember that we all successfully threw off the Imperius Curse during the war!" Hermione said, getting angry. "Now, if you aren't going to be civil to Draco, I suggest you find another compartment."

"I'll be civil." _"Only when precious Draco is near you or Harry." _he added silently.

"Good," she said. "Draco, do you mind if I sit by you?"

"It would be my honor, Hermione," Draco replied. "I take it this is Crookshanks?"

"Yes, beautiful, isn't he?" she gushed.

_"If I want to get on her good side, I'd better agree," _he thought to himself. "Yes, he's beautiful."

Just then, Crookshanks jumped onto Draco's lap. Ron perked up, remembering what that foul cat did to Scabbers...err...Pettigrew.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry! You're getting his hair all over you!" Hermione apologized.

"It's okay, nothing a quick scouring charm won't fix," he said with a smile. "I think he likes me."

It did indeed look as if Crookshanks liked Draco, he was currently purring contently in Draco's lap.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Oh! We better get into our robes. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes."

Draco gingerly placed Crookshanks back into his carrier, and put his robes on over his Muggle clothes. Soon, they glimpsed a restored Hogwarts in the distance.

"Draco, are you sure you can do this?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't a choice," he said dourly. "To be honest, I'm nervous."

"Stay by Harry and me. We'll make this as easy as we can," Hermione assured him.

"Thanks, Mione," he said, easily slipping into using her nickname.

_"I think I'm really starting to like Draco. He doesn't seem to be the same as he was last year,"_ Hermione thought as she, Harry, Draco, and Ron boarded a carriage. _"I think this is going to be an amazing year."  
><em>

**[Author's Note: Thank you so much for the good reviews! :) I'm writing this off the top of my head, believe it or not. Please review, positive or negative, I wanna hear them all! xo Brit]**


	5. The Great HallCrabbe's Hex

Draco felt nauseous, scared, and intimidated as he walked into the Great Hall with Harry, Hermione and Ron. He felt that everyone could see that he was nervous.

_"Just breathe, Draco. It can't be all that bad,"_ he thought to himself.

Just as he thought that, he heard a faint chant of _"Traitor, traitor. Draco's a traitor."_ from his former house's table. Every Slytherin, even the First Years, were glaring at him, chanting. Crabbe stood up.

"Draco, I'm gon' give yas what I should'a give yas on the platform!" he yelled as he charged Draco.

Hermione was the first to see the hex Crabbe sent flying at Draco, and, without thinking, threw herself in front of him. The hex hit her in the chest.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed. "What damn spell did you cast?"

"It's a new one. Thought it up meself," Crabbe was obviously proud of it. "It 'as parts of Sectumseptra, Petrificus Totalus, and a bit o' Levicorpus. 'Aven't thought o' a name for it yet."

_"Levicorpus? Isn't that something like Wingardium Leviosa, but for a body?" _Draco thought to himself. Sure enough, when we bent down to examine Hermione, she was floating about an inch off the floor. He gingerly picked her up, meaning to take her to the Hospital Wing. He felt something warm and wet in his hands. He pulled them back - its was bright red. "Crabbe you idiot! Are you trying to kill her?"

Just then, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall, along with Madame Pomfrey, rushed to Draco, Hermione, and Crabbe.

"Who hexed Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked, knowing it was not his Godson, but needing to act unbiased.

"Me, Professor," Crabbe admitted.

"One hundred points from Slytherin, to be given to Gryffidor for Miss Granger's bravery. Also, another fifty for Gryffidor for Mr. Malfoy's quick thinking," McGonagall said. "Draco, could you please assist Madame Pomfrey in taking Hermione to the Hostpital Wing?"

"Yes, Professor," Draco said. "And Godfather?"

"Yes, Draco?" Snape said, surprised. Draco never publicly admitted that his Godfather was a former Death Eater.

"Crabbe...he...erm...used two of your spells to create this...nightmare."

"Which ones?" Snape said, worried.

"Sectumseptra and Levicorpus," Draco said, scared.

Snape immediately bent over Hermione's prone body, muttering a few spells under his breath. Soon, the bleeding stopped, and her wounds closed. He gingerly lowered her still-paralyzed body onto the floor. "Reddere Normal*," Snape said, returning Hermione to her normal, unpetrified state.

"Oi! I just thought o' a name for me spell. Ictus Opstupefio Suscitare*. Bit o' a mouthful innit it?" Crabbe gloated.

"Detention for the year, Mr. Crabbe. And you're banned from the Quidditch team, Hogsmead trips, and I will be reporting this to the Ministry," Dumbledore said softly.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Mione," Draco said, relieved. "You're okay, love."

"I am now."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**I take any spells from J.K. Rowling, please see below to see how I got the two spells Snape used to help Hermione. (They are the Latin translations.)**

**ICTUS **_OPSTUPEFIO _suscitare - **slash**, _petrify_, raise 

reddere normal - to restore to normal

**Also, I know this chapter was short. They may stay short for a while, although not this short. The longer chapters will be about the time of the Christmas holiday. :)**

_**As always, read and review! xoxo**_


	6. Hogsmeade  The Scare

**Author's Note: First of all, a HUGE thank you to 97hollster for the amazing reviews! This update's for you, sweetie! -Brit**

****Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing four days later. Draco and Harry visited often, bringing her schoolwork and 'light reading' from the library. Draco still felt guilty that Hermione took that horrid curse-hex for him. She really shouldn't have.

Draco finally got the chance to visit her alone, as Harry had Quidditch practice. He walked into the Wing softly, as to not disturb Madame Pomfrey. He noticed Hermione's bed had a curtain around it. Privacy? Or something else?

He parted the curtain to walk in, and was surprised at what he saw: a Muggle diary with Hermione's initials, H.J.G., inscribed on every page. He also noticed something curious, on the corner of a page, she had written 'D.?.M.' He couldn't help himself, he gingerly picked up her Muggle pen and wrote in his very neat, distinct scrawl, "_My middle name is Lucius, horrid choice, I know, but it's tradition._" He planted a kiss on her forehead, a kiss she's never know about, and left as quietly as he entered.

* * *

><p>"What are you intentions with Hermione?" Harry asked, around a mouthful of toast the next morning, acting distinctly Ron-ish. "You don't plan on hurting her, do you?"<p>

"Never," Draco replied. "She's amazing in every way."

"Who is amazing in every way, Malfoy?" Ron interjected, having just heard Draco's reply and not Harry's question.

"It's none of your business Weasley."

Later, as Draco was sitting the the Gryffindor common room studying, he found a letter in his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. It was from Hermione:

_Draco,_

_I cannot say that I'm pleased with you seeing my private journal, but in another sense, I'm glad you did. I didn't like hiding my...infatuation for you. It was as if someone were making me stay quiet, and I didn't want to. _

_You're probably asking yourself why I feel the way I do about you. I can only explain it by saying that you are one of the bravest people I know, turning against Voldemort, and then your friends. I truly admire you, Draco. _

_As you an imagine, this relationship would be difficult, at best. Ronald hasn't gotten it through his skull that I no longer am interested in him. He's really daft sometimes, Harry seems almost happy about this though. He's been begging me to give you a chance. _

_While I have no problem doing just that, there's the little problem of your former Housemates. What would they think if you, one of the most influential people in the school, starts stepping out with a Muggle-born? I'd like to think that you wouldn't care, but sometimes I'm not so sure. _

_Please reply, you can leave your reply in your bedside drawer. I often go into the boys' dormitory to wake Harry and Ron for breakfast._

_Yours, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. This may sound awkward, or intrusive, but you're the only person I can ask this...has the Taboo on Voldemort's name been lifted? I'm getting exhausted from yelling at Harry to say 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' whenever we talk about last year..._

_-H_

__He pulled some parchment and a quill out of his schoolbag and began to write:

_Hermione,_

_I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable. I came to visit you in the Hospital Wing, and you were sleeping. Your journal was laying open, I didn't investigate in any further than the page you had it open to - the one I wrote a note on. _

_Turning on Voldemort was the easy part, my 'friends', however, proved to be much more difficult, as you yourself experienced at the hands of Crabbe. _

_I do understand that anything that happens between us must remain with those we hold the highest confidence, Harry and Harry only. Ron is extremely daft, and will probably not notice that we are involved until we have been together for quite some time. My former housemates, however, can waltz with a Blast-Ended Shrewt. They will never know the happiness that befalls someone who enters into a relationship with someone they care about. Most of the Slytherins will be entering into arranged marriages shortly after graduation. I've already informed my parents that this will not be the road I'll be travelling. _

_In reference to your post-script; yes, the taboo was lifted when Voldemort was killed. You needn't chastise Harry anymore._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_P.S. The Hogsmeade trip is coming up, join me?_

_-D.L.M._

* * *

><p>Draco woke to Hermione attempting to rouse Ron.<p>

"Wake up you git! It's time for breakfast!" she screeched, hitting him with a pillow. "Now!"

Draco covertly checked his bedside drawer to see if Hermione had gotten his letter. In its place, there was a piece of parchment, no bigger then a deck of cards with two lines written on it:

_I'd love you go to Hogsmeade with you.  
>Does this mean we're official?<em>

"Hermione?" Draco called from his bed.

"Yes, Draco?"she replied sweetly, then added, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED, GET DRESSED, AND GO TO BREAKFAST!"

"Mione, remind me to get up when you ask me to in the future," Draco said. "And as for your question, yes."

Her cheeks went pink for a moment, then she turned back to Ron. "Do you WANT me to send an owl to your mother? Because I WILL!"

"Don't have to get huffy," Ron muttered as he dressed.

* * *

><p>"Hermione's been chipper today," Ron observed. "Already getting ready for Hogsmeade."<p>

"She must be excited about the new Honeydukes shipment," Draco replied, secretly knowing why she was so happy. "They were out of the flossing candies last time we went."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Race you!" Hermione yelled to Draco as she ran down the path that lead into Hogsmeade. "Loser buys the first round of Butterbeers!"<p>

"You're so on!" Draco said, easily catching up with her, but letting her win.

"Hope you brought your wallet, Malfoy. You're buying a round for you and I, Harry and Ginny, Ron, Dean, and Seamus," Hermione said gleefully.

"You'll pay for this, love," he said, smiling.

After everyone had a few drinks, Draco and Hermione decided to leave.

"We're not returning to the castle, are we?" Hermione asked.

"No, I've rented a room for two hours at The Hog's Head," Draco replied. He noticed Hermione started worrying her lip with her teeth. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'd just like to get some time with you alone.

"Okay," she said smiling.

Minutes later, they were in their room at The Hog's Head. Draco put a silencing charm on the room, and put a ward up, just in case someone saw them enter together.

He turned to Hermione, smiling, and opened his arms to her. She walked into his embrace and held onto him as if her life depended on it.

She planted a soft kiss on his neck, making him groan.

"Mione," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"If you don't stop that, there won't be anything that can stop me from tearing your clothes off and making you mine."

"What if I want you to do that?" she said, unbuttoning his shirt, and sliding it off his shoulders. "Make me yours, Draco."

He lost it. He tore at their clothes, desperate to feel her skin on his.

Finally, they were both divested of their clothing. He moved to get between her toned thighs.

"Wait," Hermione whispered, as she reached for her wand, pointing it at her stomach and murmuring.

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Contraceptive charm," she said, eyes closing.

"Mione, erm...are you a...virgin?"

"Yes."

He knew it would hurt her, hell, it would hurt him to know that he was hurting her. But she wanted this.

He slowly entered her, reaching the barrier. "Mione, this is gonna hurt a little."

She nodded and clutched at his back. He thrusted hard into her.

"Shit!" she yelled. He had never heard her curse. It intrigued him. "Draco, please!"

He couldn't take it any longer. He started thrusting into her harder and harder, feeling his release get closer and closer.

"Oh Dray!"

Hearing her used this new nickname sent him over the edge. He plunged into her as her body clamped down on him rhythmically. Feeling her release, he let the sensations take in over the edge as well, spilling his seed into her.

Draco pulled out of her, and lay beside her. They dozed off, and woke about twenty minutes later.

"Oh no!" Hermione said loudly as she was dressing.

"What?"

"I didn't use a spell that prevented pregnancy. I accidentally used one that encourages it!" she cried. "The spells differ by one letter! How could I be so stupid?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are not stupid. You are human," he said, cupping her face. "If you are pregnant, I will stay and care for you and our child. I promise."

She gave him a weak smile.

**3 weeks later...**

"Draco, can I talk to you, privately?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, love," he said, let's go into the dorm.

Once they were safely in the abandoned dorm, and a silencing charm cast, she cried.

"Mione, what's wrong?" he asked, holding onto her. "Talk to me, babe."

"Oh, Dray. I...I..." she stammered.

"You're what, love?"

"I'm pregnant!"


End file.
